The Future
'' The Future was a possible dystopic future Earth approximately 2023-2027 Common Era, conquered and controlled by Shego, who became the world dictator known as The Supreme One. This world was brought into existence by temporal manipulation of events with the aid of "Tempus Simia" artifact. Tracked down and reassembled by an alliance consisting of Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Dr. Drakken, and his sidekick Shego. They intended to use it to dominate the world and complete their schemes. However, their efforts inadvertently gave Shego all she needed to take over the world successfully. Fortunately for Earth, this timeline was undone by the efforts of Kim Possible, also time-traveling thanks to the future's resident Resistance, and Ron Stoppable, who destroyed the Tempus Simia itself and presumably erased it from time. The destruction of the Tempus Simia had the effect of cutting this timeline from reality and leaving it as only a horrifying reminder of what could possibly happen if a villainous victory occurred. Origin The Future was started when three villains—Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan—joined their forces to defeat Kim Possible once and for all. Understanding that they could not defeat her in the present day, they decided to transfer efforts in the past and take her out there, in a time when she was not so experienced at fighting them. They believed that they could easily neutralize her in her past and essentially erase their defeats at her hands. By using a mystical artifact known as the Tempus Simia, another element of Mystical Monkey Power, they were able to open portals through time and space. Their first plot, which was primary Drakken's, was to find a younger version of Kim Possible in the past, and break her mentally or physically so that she never became a heroine. The team of villains made two attempts, but neither plot succeeded. They actually backfired, as Preschool Kim was able to defend herself as well as defend her new four-year-old friend, Ron Stoppable, who she has just then met. The second plan was thwarted when a time-traveling present-day Kim Possible, with help from Future's Resistance member Rufus 3000, arrived to intervene in her pre-teen years when they attempted to simply kill Kim in Mr. Paisley's Mansion, and Rufus 3000 brought in Ron Stoppable to solidify the victory. However, while the battle over Kim's past was fought, a third party intervened: the future version of Shego had arrived at Kim's first mission and instructed her present version on how to take over the world, thus ensuring the future as Shego escaped from the failure to kill pre-teen Kim with the Tempus Simia. With the Tempus Simia in her possession, Shego moved through time to lay the groundwork for her evil scheme by getting big into dot coms, opening a bank, and established an evil think tank for various mind-control and ray-based weaponry. With the groundwork laid and a sturdy base to begin her plot, she began to, ironically enough, establish events that allowed temporal manipulation in the first place. In the first stage on her plot, Shego had to disable Team Possible. Being a multi-millionaire, she used her influence to transfer Ron's mother in Norway, forcing the entire family to move. Without Ron and Rufus to assist, Kim was unable to successfully engage and defeat the team of Drakken, Monkey Fist, Killigan, and the as-of-yet unaware Shego. With the origin of her entire plot secure, Shego could now begin her plan in earnest. Thanks in addition to the future's Resistance forces sending Kim—and later Ron and Rufus—back in time, presumably meaning none of them were present when the actual takeover occurred, Shego succeeded in taking over the world with a campaign that was described by Rufus 3000 as occurring with "cruel swiftness", leaving no one but those involved with an idea of what had happened. Shego had successfully taken over the world by 2010 at the latest. The Reign of Shego By the 2023-2027 years, despotic and cruel reign of Shego extended almost on all planet, with only a few pockets of the underground resistance and at least one moon colony left to resist. Social Most of the Earth's population was turned into slaves who were deprived of nearly all civil rights. In the place of old government stood a totalitarian control system with firm information control, and those who were disloyal were brainwashed into obedience. Free thinking was forbidden, and those who did so were transferred to "Attitude Adjustment Centers", facilities where in-depth brainwashing occurred. These centers were where hope went to die, where the only chance of escape was a rescue by the Resistance. Those who are loyal to Shego not out of mind control but personal loyalty form, based on what evidence is available, a small and privileged elite. Bonnie Rockwaller, who ran the "Shegoton" Attitude Adjustment Center, was one such person. Many villains such as Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan were also drafted into Shego's service as elite guards. Economy It seems that there is a minimal presence of any sort of free-market with a heavy control economy established. Shego would arrange for the production of goods, which were then sent to commandeer locations for distribution. One place being "Club Shego", the taken-over Club Banana of the present day. These minimal goods are standardized and seem to have been provided for free as the present-day Kim and Ron, having traveled to the future to go on the offensive, were able to acquire a set despite not having any legal tender of the time period. Technology Being the future, technology had considerably advanced since the present, even though it is a dystopic future. Cloning Cloning technology, likely based on the work of Doctor Drakken in the present, is a vibrant and common part of the future. Unlike the crude imitation versions that could be killed with mere contact to a mixture of carbon dioxide, hydrogen, and oxygen would melt them, these clones seem perfect and completely stable. It is unknown specifically who has been cloned, but presumably, the henchman known as Lars, who worked for Doctor Drakken in the Lil Diablo incident, was cloned. The Resistance also used cloning technology, creating an army of hyper-evolved and buff clones of Rufus the naked mole-rat, giving the Resistance a military backbone for their operations. Rufus 3000 is the most well-documented example of such and is presumably a leader among them. Temporal Manipulation Despite the Tempus Simia being the cause, Resistance scientists were able to create a much smaller method of time travel with their wrist-basedOne such device was used by Rufus 3000 to travel into the past and give one to the present-day Kim Possible. Due to temporal manipulation, it is theorized that [[Wade] recalled the warning from the future and thus knew it was possible, leading to the technology. It seems to be very reliable due to no known temporal mishaps involving it. Laser/Plasma-based weaponry Used by all factions, these energy weapons are likely descendants of present-day lasers used by many villains such as Senor Senior Sr or Doctor Drakken. They are typically red, but the Resistance does have models that shoot white-colored lasers with a cyan touch to them. It is unknown how advanced the technology is, the limits of its firepower, or if there are any ammunition limitations to them. Genetic Enhancements Genetic enhancement and engineering was also a technology used in the future. Only one confirmed example of this is present, that of Doctor Drakken, who was turned from a thin scientist into a juggernaut of a man to serve as the Supreme One's bodyguard and last line of defense. These enhancements have considerable potency as they turned a man who couldn't even hold his own against Kim Possible into being capable of taking on both her and Monique at the same time. These enhancements did not make one invincible, however, as Ron Stoppable was capable of hurling him a considerable distance with the proper anger and motivation. Cybernetics and Robotics Cybernetics had also made leaps and bounds, being perfectly capable of turning a man into a full machine. The only example of this technology was Duff Killigan, who in his own words was transformed into "the world's deadliest golfing cyborg". Little is known about the specifics of this technology, however. Robotics had also advanced, Security Drones being the prime enforcer of Shego's law. These drones were armed with plasma blasters, nets, and were capable of lifting humans long distances without dropping them. Mind Control Mind Control had also advanced to new levels and was the primary method of punishment for actions against the Supreme One's rule, done through Attitude Adjustment Centers. Little is known of the specific methods used other than scanning minds for disloyalty and at least one 'instructional' video called "The Supreme One and You". The Moon The only non-Shego controlled place, a Garden of Eden to the dystopic earth, was a moon colony. The effort to colonize the moon was initiated by Doctor James Possible, Kim Possible's father, to escape Earth as the world began to fall apart. It is unknown if it was a sturdy defense that gave them time to do so or if it was a cell-based effort to preserve some semblance of freedom. What is known is that many families moved there if they were able to, including both the entire Possible and Stoppable families. The moon is completely independent of Earth and has developed into a civilization of its own as the last bastion of what Earth was before Shego took over. Little information is available of its military, industrial, or even social system, but it is known that there is a Democratic based government, as an electronic newspaper read by Mr. Doctor Possible makes mention of a "Lunar Council". It is unknown how peaceful its relationship is with Earth, but presumably, they are in a Cold War scenario and offer tacit assistance to the Resistance. The Resistance The only remaining force on Earth itself that is still operating against Shego is known as the Resistance. Formed by many of Kim's former classmates and allies who have become battle-hardened men and women, the Resistance has one goal: To destroy Shego's empire and restore the world to what it was before Shego's tyrannical boot-heel. To do so, they concluded that the Tempus Simia must be taken away from Shego, which was their main objective in their campaign. We know about only one part of Resistance: the cell that was based in North Shegoton, the former Upperton in the original timeline. The Shegoton Resistance cell has at least five confirmed human members: Wade Load, Jim and Tim Possible, an unidentified technician, and Monique. Because the Resistance lacked the hardware to fight Shego's forces effectively in a frontal battle, they focused on more precise and smaller strikes such as rescues from the Attitude Adjustment Centers. Based on the fact that the Resistance has access to effective high-speed aircraft and knowledge of many back-alleys and shortcuts in addition to people quite familiar with how to handle villainous forces, Shego's military has been ineffective at taking out the Shegoton cell. It is theorized that brainwashing led to a deterioration of Shego's military forces, meaning they are inflexible, which the free-thinking and flexible Resistance is quite capable of abusing to maximum effect. Regardless, they cannot stay in the open for long, as while they can handle usual defenses, they are unable to sustain a long-drawn conflict. The leader of the Shegoton Resistance cell is Wade, Kim's former mission control and gadget maker. Having grown considerably—a side effect of "Fighting an evil dictator", in his own words—he is now a gentle giant of a man who uses his skills to give the Resistance targets and to warn them of Shego getting close. Two other high-ranking members are the Possible twins, Jim and Tim Possible, who are Wade's seconds in command and lead most of the Shegoton cell's strikes. Rufus 3000 seems to be in command of the cell's division of clones. It is unknown where Monique ranked in their command hierarchy. In combat, the Resistance uses advanced body armor, advanced laser weapons, pistols for clones, smaller carbines for humans, plasma shield generators, and a wide array of other technical tricks. They have also been able to create temporal manipulation devices, Chrono-Manipulators, and have used them to try and prevent Shego's takeover in the first place. It is unknown specifically how these were made, but presumably, they had help from the moon as it is unlikely such could be done in a small lab, but if Wade custom-built them then it is not unbelievable considering his skills. The Resistance also seems to be able to create temporal air superiority over an area using a series of Kimminator-class aircraft, designed by Jim and Tim Possible and named after their missing sister. Thanks to high-speed engines, an arsenal of lasers and rockets, as well as room to carry a large number of passengers, these jets are the Resistance's main method of transportation. Shego's air forces have been, far as can be told, unable to keep them from flying through controlled airspace and dropping off Resistance forces for an operation and then extracting them with equal effortlessness. However, these mid-sized craft were not invincible, as air attacks on Shego's palace failed spectacularly, incurring heavy Resistance casualties. Timeline Destruction In the end, the timeline was erased by a specialized Resistance operation thanks to aid from present-day Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, who traveled to the future after failing to catch Shego in their pre-teen years. Ron destroyed the Tempus Simia while tapping into his mystical monkey power. While it was feared that such would unravel the very fabric of time, the Tempus Simia instead erased itself from time, destroying the very cause of the future in the first place. Thanks to this, this future was eradicated from time and thus never truly existed. Despite this, however, it is a harbinger of ill news, a glimpse of what could happen if Kim Possible or other heroes failed to stop villainous schemes. Regardless, little of the timeline carried over into the present day. Team Possible had no recollection, the only thing remaining of the timeline being Ron Stoppable's hatred of Norway and meat cakes, the only part he named specifically. The source of this hate was forgotten, leaving only the faintest trace of this alternate timeline left. Category:Locations